


World's Finest Way to Celebrate

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Christmas morning in Wayne Manor. Well, the master bedroom.





	World's Finest Way to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Dec. 25th, 2008.

Clark was woken from his sugar plum laden dreams by Bruce’s mouth on him. Sucking him hard and fast—and was there _anything_ Bruce couldn’t do well?—until Clark came. He smiled, eyes still closed as he relaxed into the mattress with his lover at his side. “Merry Christmas, Bruce.”

“Oh, is it Christmas? I was just horny.”

Clark opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Bruce stroking himself idly. “Oh, so the fantastic blow job wasn’t my present? Maybe I shouldn’t give you yours then...”

“You’re mean.”

Clark sped on top of Bruce and spread his legs around his thighs. He smirked the dommy smirk that he knew Bruce loved. “And you like it.”

His eyes dark with desire, Bruce admitted, “You’re right.”

Rather than start anything quite so complicated as full sex, Clark just wrapped his hand around Bruce’s on his cock and helped him stroke. Frowning, Bruce asked, “No sex?”

Clark shook his head and gestured toward the windows. “It’s pretty late. The children will want to open their presents.”

“The children? You mean those large, sulking, hormonal creatures who fight crime every night? They can wait a while longer.”

Shrugging, Clark acknowledged, “I guess you’re right. We can do more.” He reached onto the nightstand for supplies.

“No rush. And let’s be careful to wear the right robes downstairs. I don’t need to see Tim and Dick’s smirks, or Kon’s face burst into flame from embarrassment.”

Clark covered his eyes. “Or Alfred’s _Look_. Yeah, let’s clean up better and look fully presentable this time.”

“Evening wear?”

Tugging on Bruce’s nipple, Clark said, “ _No_. Just we’ll shower and you wear your black robe and I’ll wear my green one, and we’ll open presents and no one has to _know_ I was just balls-deep inside you.”

Bruce rested his hands on Clark’s thighs and squeezed. “That sounds like a good plan.” He stretched sensually, and the sight of his sexy Bat helped Clark get fully hard again. He lubed his fingers and stretched his lover, who groaned happily. “Merry Christmas, Clark.”

“Merry Christmas, Bruce.”

“We should start every day like this.”

“But then it wouldn’t be special.”

“We’d just have to work harder to make it special.”

Clark grinned as Bruce’s eyes finally closed as he let himself feel. “I suppose we can handle it. We’re the best, after all.”

“World’s Finest.”

Chuckling, Clark slid inside. Family, presents, his lover happy and eager, and he could already smell the beginnings of a fantastic breakfast way down in the kitchen. No better way to spend the holidays.


End file.
